


S2Ep1: Halloween in the Boiling Isles

by NotAChore



Series: Boiling Isles and Beyond: The Owl House Season 2 [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mercenaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAChore/pseuds/NotAChore
Summary: After a few weeks of lying low, Luz returns to Hexside and makes a wonderful discovery. Halloween is celebrated in the Boiling Isles! Luz hopes she can finally relax and enjoy trick or treating with her friends, but Emperor Belos has other ideas.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: Boiling Isles and Beyond: The Owl House Season 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055345
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue

Weeks had past sense Eda was freed from Emperor Belos' grasp, and the residents of The Owl House were lying low for all of that time. Eda and Lilith would occasionally cover themselves up head to toe in cloaks and even masks to go get the bear essentials for living from the market. Eventually, though, Luz felt she had been spending too much time away from Hexside, and told Eda she would be going back today. While Eda didn’t want to argue, especially after nearly being taken away from Luz, she still wanted Luz to know she didn’t like it. Which is why she say her down on the couch in the living room to talk.

"Are you sure about this, kiddo?" Eda asked, concerned evident in her voice. "Your face was on every Crystal Ball in the Boiling Isles, that doesn’t go away no matter how long you stay out of the spotlight. Trust me."

"Eda, Bump has more then proven himself to be a trustworthy guy," Luz assured. "Need I remind you he was right alongside everyone else cheering for your release? He also has a proven history of keeping quiet to the Emperor’s Coven about things that go against Belos’ rules."

"But-" Eda began.

"Please Eda, I still want to become a witch," Luz said. "If there is any type of magic that can find me a way home, then I need to become a witch now more then ever."

"I guess…" Eda sighed, conceding. "…okay, that’s true. Promise me you’ll still be careful out there, just because Bump is on the right side doesn’t mean you’re out of danger."

"I know, Eda," Luz said. "I promise to be careful." She playfully nudged Eda. "After all, who is going to teach you all those spell glyphs."

"Hey, we are perfectly capable of luring how to draw!" Eda exclaimed, defensively.

Suddenly, a loud explosion caused the two to jump. King came running into the living room, covered in soot and panicking.

"Luz you didn’t tell me fire glyphs explode if you screw up drawing the glyphs!" King shouted in terror.

"Oh, for the love of Titan, Lilith!" Eda called.

"Yes Edalyn?" Lilith entered the living room.

"Go get a bucket of water, King blew up a part of the house, again," Eda ordered.

"That actually hurts me, you know! Hoot hoot!" Hooty opened the door to complain.

"Shut up, Hooty!" Everyone but Luz shouted.

"Fine! Gosh!" Hooty exclaimed, slamming the door, shut.

"Anyway, I’ll be right on it, sister!" Lilith smiled. "You know I’d do anything to make up for all your years of suffering. All you have to do is ask and-"

"Less sucking up out of guilt and more getting water so the house won’t burn down!" Eda shouted in exasperation.

"Right! Sorry!" Lilith ran out of the room, towards the kitchen.

"Alright kiddo, it’s getting pretty late," Eda said. "If you want to get to Hexside on time, I suggest you head out."

"Alright, good luck with the fire," Luz said.

"You’re going to school, kid," Eda snarked. "I should say the same to you."

* * *

Luz walked through the front doors of Hexside. The bell hadn’t gone off yet, so many students were still out in the halls, getting books out of their lockers, or just chatting with one another.

"Okay Luz, Eda is right, you should still be careful," Luz said as she walked through the halls. "So just act natural, and don’t draw too much attention to yourself. That should be simple enough!" She then walked right into a trash can, knocking it over with loud metallic *CLANG!*. "Oh Jeez!"

A bunch of students were looking at her, now.

"Oh…uh…pay not attention to me!" Luz shoved the garbage back into the trash can, and put the lid back on it, slamming it a bit too loud for her liking. "You know, just your regular Hexside student!" She then bumped into a teacher carrying a pot.

"Oh no! She spilled the corrosive slime that is inconveniently loud while melting things!" The teacher shouted.

Even more students came to check out the commotion. Three specifically.

"Luz?" Willow was shocked.

"Luz?!" Gus was ecstatic.

"L-Luz…" Amity was gay.

"H-hey guys!" Luz leaned against a locker, trying to look cool, only to accidentally pick it in the eye.

The creature started screaming in pain.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Principal Bump demanded as he stomped onto the scene. "This started off quiet and then suddenly I’m up to my chin in noise complaints! Did Edalyn Clawthorne come to finish school? I haven’t been giving noise complaints so early in the day. So it’s either her or-"

"Hey, Mr. Bump!" Luz have Bump finger guns.

"Her apprentice," Bump sighed.

The school bell went off.

"Alright students, to your classes!" Bump ordered.

Every student except Willow, Gus, and Amity did as they were told. The three instead ran up to Luz, shooting about a hundred questions at her.

"Is Eda okay?"

"What have you been doing all this time?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened to Lilith?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Okay guys, slow down, I just-" Luz shook her head. "Wait, Amity, what was your last question?"

"Uh…nothing," Amity said.

"Could’ve sworn you asked me-" Luz began.

"Nope!" Amity blushed.

"Okay then…" Luz said. "Look guys, I’d love to tell you everything right now, but there is far too much to explain. Meet me after school and we’ll catch up."

"Alright, you’ve four talked long enough," Bump said. "To your classes."

"Okay," Willow said. "It’s good to have you back, Luz."

"If you say so," Gus said. "Glad you’re okay."

"I love you," Amity said.

"What?" Luz looked at Amity.

"I glove you…" Amity said. "It’s a phrase in the Boiling Isles."

"No it-" Gus began.

"Gotta go to class! Bye!" Amity bolted down the hall.

Gus gave Willow a shrug.

"You two go, I just need to talk with the human," Bump said.

Both Willow and Gus nodded, waved to Luz, and hesitatingly went to their classes.

"Hehe…hello Principal Bump…" Luz rubbed the back of her head, chuckling.

"Is Eda okay?" Bump asked.

"Oh…" Luz was not expecting the question. "Yeah, Lilith did some strange spell where she split the curse between herself and Eda. She doesn’t have her magic, but at least she’s not stuck as a monster, anymore."

"Really?" Bump was shocked. "I guess Lilith really has turned on Belos."

"She’s been a bit of a butt kisser towards Eda, most likely out of guilt, but she’s trying," Luz said.

"That’s good, I suppose," Bump said. "I hope you know that you won’t be reported to Emperor."

"I knew you’d say that." Luz smiled warmly.

"Right…" Bump rolled his eyes. "Just keep the noise down, and we won’t have any trouble."

"Of course!" Luz nodded. "Thank you, Principal Bump!"

"You’re welcome," Bump said. "Now, get to class."

Luz practically skipped down halls. As she walked, she noticed something. Halloween decorations.

"Wait, it’s not October yet…" Luz pulled out her phone and checked the date. "I’m also not on Earth…" realization set in. "Bump!"

Bump groaned. "What?"

"Sorry, but I was just wondering." Luz looked around. "What’s with all the decorations?"

"Right, not from here, it’s almost Halloween," Bump answered, causally. "The Anniversary Belos saved the Boiling Isles from the Savage Ages."

"What…do you do on Halloween?" Luz asked in shocked.

"Oh, children dress in strange costumes and go out to receive treats as a reminder of Belos’ generosity," Bump explained.

"H-Halloween?" Luz eyes shined. "Halloween is in the Boiling Isles!" She cheered and ran down the hall, screaming like a banshee. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Bump rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Glad she’s keeping the noise down,” he snarked.


	2. Bad News

Emperor Belos watched as the finish portal was tested. It started off promising, at first. The portal door gloated and shook as the ring spun. Unfortunately, there was a sputter, one of the sections of the ring popped off, causing multiple Emperor's Coven members to jump out of the way or get the crushed, and the door shuttered before the light dimmed.

"Another failure…" Belos sighed in disappointment.

"Get up this instant!" Kikimora hissed to the Emperor's Coven who ducked for cover. "I swear to the Titan, if we come up short again I'll have all of you executed!"

"Calm down, Kiki," Emperor Belos ordered. "We need patience, not threats."

"The Day of Unity is close, though," Kikimora said. "Time certainly isn't on our side."

"True, but losing our minds isn't…isn't…" Belos fell to his knees, breathing heavily and gripping his chest.

"Oh no! Get a Palisman! Now!" Kikimora barked, then ran to Belos' side. "Hold on, my Lord."

It took mere seconds for an EC to arrive with a Palisman. Even less time for Belos to use his strength to snatch from his hands , practically pull its head off, and drink the content.

"Okay, on second thought, Kiki is right." Emperor Belos got to his feet, breathing steadying. "I want this portal complete, and I want it complete. Now."

The Emperor's Coven quickly rushed to rebuild the portal, planning what needs to be done to ensure another failure would be impossible.

"Are you okay, my Lord," Kiki asked.

"Fine, I just need to avoid anymore stress for the day," Emperor Belos said.

"Emperor Belos." A voice spoke behind the two.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on the inhabitants of The Owl House." Emperor Belos glared down at the spy.

"I have, but it's hard to get close, their security system isn't as dumb as it acts," The spy said. "That said, the few pictures I've managed to take are…troubling…"

"What do you mean?" Emperor Belos asked.

The Spy said nothing, instead he handed Emperor Belos his scroll. Emperor Belos looked at the pictures on the scroll, and he cracked the screen with how hard his grip became. There was Eda, in her human form.

"H-How?" Emperor Belos shook with rage.

"I believe it was-" The Spy began, but Emperor Belos has already swiped to a picture of Lilith, noticing her sliver of silver hair and heterochromia.

"M-My Lord?" Kikimora stepped away from Emperor Belos as he shook with rage.

" ** _Lilith_**!" Emperor Belos howled in rage.

* * *

It was loud in the demon bounty hunter bar, like most nights. Bounty Hunters were brutish and uncivilized, so it was filled with bar fights, drunkards singing their hearts out, or just general conversations having an unusual amount of shouting. The noise stopped when Kikimora and two Emperor's Coven members entered the bar.

"No need to be alarmed, we're just looking for a Bounty Hunter by the name of…Bloodhound," Kikimora said, reading the card in her hand.

"Present!" A bounty hunter at the back of the bar raised his hand. He was covered head to toe in black, belts of knives around his waist and upper torso, and his face was covered in darkness, only his red, pupiless eyes were visible.

"Good!" Kikimora walked over to him as the bar picked up its livelihood. "Good evening, I am Kikimora. Right hand of the glorious Emperor Belos!"

"Good evening, I don't care," Bloodhound mocked. "If you and the Emperor's goons came to threaten me,mi think you'll find me most uncooperative."

"I can assure you, we have intention to threaten," Kikimora said. "In fact, the Emperor wants to offer you a job that will give you enough to retire."

"Really?" Bloodhound showed his sudden interest.

"We know you have tendency towards…casualties…whenever hunting demons, and we would to give you payment for some intentionsal casualties," Kikimora explained.

"Intentionally killing non-demons? Now you're really speaking my language," Bloodhound said.

"Here, you kill these four," Kikimora tossed down an image of Luz, Eda, King and Lilith, "and you will be payed handsomely. Along with the money for the house demon they use as security."

"That sounds like a deal." Bloodhound held out his hand.

"Excellent!" Kikimora shook his hand, sealing the deal. "The Emperor will be most pleased!"


	3. Costumes

Luz met up with Willow, Gus, and Amity at the front of Hexside when school ended.

"Wow, so Eda really doesn't have her magic, anymore?" Gus asked.

"Unfortunately, though I'll be teaching her how draw the glyphs I already know, and then we'll be learning new glyphs!" Luz smiled. "So, bright side, I guess."

"Man, sounds like you've been through a lot these past couple weeks," Willow said, sympathetically.

"You don't know the half of it, but I wanted to come back to you guys and my training," Luz said. "I…I destroyed the portal door so Belos couldn't use it."

It was dead quiet as Willow, Gus, and Amity all stared at Luz in shock.

"W-Wait," Amity was the first to speak up and break the silence, "that means you can't-"

"Get home?" Luz chuckled, bitterly. "Yeah, you guys are stuck with me."

"Oh Luz, I'm so sorry." Willow hugged Luz.

"We're here if you needs us." Gus hugged her as well.

"Don't forget about me." Amity joined the group hug.

"Thanks guys," Luz sniffed, "you'll make being stuck here a more bearable."

"Why don't we do something nice?" Willow asked. "Anything you want, Luz."

"Well, apparently you guys celebrate Halloween a lot earlier then on Earth, that sounds like fun," Luz said.

"Wait, really?" Amity was taken a back by the revelation.

"Well, depends, do you just dress up in costumes and walk house-to-house getting candy?" Luz asked.

"Yep," Gus said.

"That's it? No catch? No monsters? No death gauntlets?" Luz asked.

"Nope," Gus said.

"The one thing the Boiling Isles has in common with Earth is Halloween," Luz giggled. "That makes too much sense."

"You hear that? Sounds like they want to go trick-or-treating!"

"Think we should invite them?"

The group looked to see Edric and Emira Blight at the bottom of the staircase, their familiar smirks on their faces.

"Were you too eavesdropping on us?" Amity narrowed her eyes at her older siblings.

"Maybe," Edric answered.

"Definitely," Emira confirmed.

"Guys-" Amity began.

"Calm down, Mittens," Edric said. "We just overheard poor Luz's predicament!"

"Yeah, and we want to offer her and all of you the chance to Trick-or-Treating with us," Emira explained.

"Doesn't that sound like fun?" Edric asked.

"Listen, you two, if you listened in then you know what Luz is going through." Amity walked down the steps towards her siblings. "I don't want any funny business. No pranks. No mischief. Not unless Luz wants to. Understand?"

Edirc and Emira chuckled.

"Of course, Mit-" Edric reached over to Amity so he could ruffle her hair, but Amity grabbed his wrist.

"Do. You. Understand?" Amity asked, seriously.

Edric and Emira were uncharacteristically shocked, and nodded their heads.

"Good." Amity let go and went back up to Luz and her friends.

"Dang, Amity, that was scary," Gus said.

"Yeah." Edric rubbed his wrist, Amity had squeezed harder then he was expecting.

"No kidding," Emira said.

Amity just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now that we got that last bit of awkward out of the way, why don't we go costume shopping?" Luz suggested. "You guys know any good places?"

"Yeah, a place called…uh…" Edric scratched his head. "Em, you remember?"

"I remember where it is, and I think that's all that matters," Emira answered.

"True." Edric shrugged.

"Now, why don't we go get some spooky costumes?" Emira suggested.

"That sounds great!" Luz excitedly jumped to her feet. "Lead the way!"

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Confetti's Halloween Imperium, right!" Edric slapped his head as he and the others looked up at the sign.

"I hope they have Azura costumes!" Luz squeed.

"You're so cute," Amity said.

"What?" Luz said.

"I said I hope there is…loot?" Amity blushed.

"Uh…"

"Welp, let's stop wasting time and get our costumes!" Amity rushed inside.

Luz looked to Gus and Willow, who shrugged. While they were confused, Edric and Emira had knowing smirks on their faces, they walked inside looking for Amity, Luz and her friends going down an aisle to see if the store had any Azura costumes. They found Amity looking at a costume of Hecate.

"That costume fits ya, Mittens," Edric said.

"Yeah, if I recall, Hecate is as cranky as you," Emira said.

"Ha Ha," Amity dead-panned.

"I wonder what else our little sister has in common with Hecate?" Edric wondered, scratching his chin.

"I think I have an idea," Emira spoke up.

"What would that be?"

"That dear Amity is in love with Luz as Hecate was in love with Azura!"

Amity dropped her costume, face turning crimson.

"Wow Amity, be careful," Edric laughed.

"You get any redder, and you'll be trick-or-treating as tomatoe!" Emira joined Edric in laughing.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about.” Amity picked up her costume and made her way towards the register, pushing past Edric and Emira.

"Sure you don’t," Edric said, shaking his head.

"Poor Mittens, I knew her first crush were destroy her,” Emira said. "Tell us, sis, give us one good reason we shouldn’t deliver more of our patented brand of tough love and tell her for you?"

"Oh, like you two are ones to talk," Amity spat. "After you two got stood up you practically glued yourselves to Jerbo and Viney respectively."

The twins’ faces contorted into uncharacteristic annoyance and anger.

"Touché," Edric said.

"Let’s just go find our costumes," Emira said.

Amity watched with a satisfied smirk as her older siblings walked off, annoyed. A wave of catharsis washed over her as the shoe was on the other foot. That wave was interrupted by Luz.

"Hey Amity, check me out!"

Amity looked to see Luz dressed in an Azura costume. It wasn’t that different from the one she wore at the library…but Amity wasn’t head over heels in love with Luz at the library, so she wasn’t ready for this.

"Hey kid, you cant try on the costumes without paying!" Mr. Confetti, the owner and a monster made out of confetti, said.

"Whoops, sorry," Luz chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.


	4. Hunting

Bloodhound scoped out the owl house from a far away tree, using binoculars.

"You there, Bloodhound?" The Owl Spy contacted Bloodhound using his scroll.

"Keep it down, Lewis," Bloodhound hissed. "I can't afford to alert that darned owl…door…demon…thing."

"It's a house demon," Lewis snarked. "I thought someone in your line of work would know that."

"Keep up the smart attitude and you might be joining my list of casualties," Bloodhound threatened.

"Alright, alright, just tell me if you need anything," Lewis said. "Belos gave me strict instructions to give you whatever you need."

"I have this under control," Bloodhound said. "All I want is space so I can do my job!"

"Okay, contact me if you change your-"

Bloodhound hung up on Lewis. "Idiot."

"I can't believe you're dragging me out to this!" Bloodhound heard King whine.

"Hmm?" Bloodhound watched as Eda, King, and Lilith left the owl house.

"Come on, King!" Eda patted his head as she held him in a baby carrier. "Halloween is such a festive time, and the perfect excuse to let out your inner child!"

"I think you do a bit too much of that, already," Lilith snarked.

"Oh right, because you're just bastion of maturity," Eda said, glaring at Lilith.

"Apologies sister," Lilith backpedaled. "I didn't mean to-"

"Oh my God, Lilith," Eda groaned. "It's fine! You don't have to be apologize-y all the time!"

"Uh…sorry?" Lilith shrugged with an awkward smile.

Eda rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's just head over to Mr. Confetti's to get some costumes!"

"Wait, shouldn't you two at least be in disguises?" King asked. "I mean, is it safe for us to go out?"

"Eh, Luz reminded me the whole of the Boiling Isles defended us, and if she's going out to Hexside I thought what the heck," Eda said.

"I hope you two know what you're doing," King said. "You don't have magic to get you out of a jam, Eda."

"Yeah, but I also don't have my sister hunting," Eda pointed out. "So it kind of evens itself out."

"Pluse, I am not completely drained of magic." Lilith motioned her gem. "I might be weakened, and was never as good as Eda, but I can defend us."

"See?" Eda motioned to Lilith.

"If you say so," King said, not hiding how unsure he felt.

"Have fun, you three," Hooty said. "Can you bring me back some candy, please? Hoot!"

"No!" All Three said at the same time.

"Alright! Have a good time, anyway," Hooty said. "Hoot Hoot!"

When Eda, Lilith, and King left, Hoot sighed, sadly. He stretched his head through a widow.

"Looks like I can make a move on the house demon early!" Bloodhound pulled out his sword, and jumped down towards the owl house.

"Hey, I hear someone out there!" Hooty retracted his head outside.

"Hi." Bloodhound acted before Hooty do anything, aiming his sword at Hooty, and a beam struck his door.

Hooty cried out in pain, retracted to his door, and passed out.

"Excellent, you'll make me quite the pretty penny!" Bloodhound rubbed his hands together. "I might sell you to a nice slaver, or maybe even some warmonger in need of a powerful weapon." He walked over to Hooty's door, and with his great strength, pulled it off its hinges. "Once I'm done with you, I'll take out the rest of the residents of the owl house, and I think I have just the idea!"

* * *

"Oh King, what about this?" Eda pointed to a dalmatian costume.

"Come on, Eda!" King whined. "I am not wearing that!"

"Fine, fine, but I really wanted something to match my smoking fire woman outfit!" Eda waved the costume in his face. "Maybe you should reconsider."

"No!" King crossed his arms and looked away.

"Yes," Eda said, annoyed.

"No."

"Yes."

"No," Eda said with a smirk.

"Yes!" King exclaimed. "Hey, wait!"

"Too late!" Eda grabbed the dalmatian costume and ran to register.

"Curses!" King cried out. "Foiled by my lack of conversational awareness!"

As that was going on, Lilith was in the back of the store, looking at the grey streak of hair and mixed matched eyes in a mirror. Then she looked around for a costume, but eventually found a rather strange costume. Taking it, she brought it to the register.

"How does this look, sister?" Lilith held up the costume for Eda and King to look at.

"Whoa." King's eyes widened.

"Lilith's that's…beautiful!" Eda complimented. "I didn't know you had such good taste."

"Thanks, Edalyn, if feels good to hear you compliment me. I missed how we used to praise as much as we liked to jab," Lilith said, solemnly. "I missed…everything about you."

"Hey, I did, too." Eda patted her shoulder. "Look, you really want to make it up to me? Stop being such a downer and have some fun!"

"I guess…this does seem pretty fun," Lilith said.

"Hey, this family situation is great and all, but you too are holding up the line," Mr. Confetti said.

"Alright, alright, don't get your…uh…skin, in a knot," Eda said, pulling out the money to pay.

* * *

Bloodhound walked through the abandoned building, checking for any unwanted pets and vagrants he needed kill to clear the place out.

"This place looks empty," Bloodhound sighed in disappointment. "Shame, I really wanted to kill something, but I suppose I'll have to be patient, as boring as that is." Then he chuckled darkly to himself. "It'll be worth the wait, though." Bloodhound walked back to the little project he had been working on, and looked in the room filled with torture devices, and chair with cuffs on the arms and legs. It was ready for use and was in Luz's size. "Oh, it'll be so deliciously worth it!"


	5. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dana said S2 would've been closer to the darker show she wanted, so be ready for some pretty disturbing scenes in this series, starting with this chapter.

"Let's see, which house would be best?" Bloodhound asked himself, looking for a house that would best lure in Luz and her friends.

As Bloodhound walked through the Boiling Isles, he debated with himself whether or not he should use a populated house as a trap to have an excuse to kill the residents. Deciding he hasn't killed for too long, and noticing a family of cyclopes returning home.

"Oh, perfect!" Bloodhound rubbed his hands together, then looked around to see if many people were around. Thankfully for him, there weren't. Cackling to himself, he strolled over to the home and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The Father Cyclops opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" Bloodhound greeted.

"Halloween isn't until tomorrow, buddy," The Father Cyclops said.

"Yeah, but I prefer to strike terror 24/7!" Bloodhound castes a fire spell before The Father Cyclops could react.

The Father Cyclops was reduced to dust in seconds, and Bloodhound gleefully entered the home to ensure his wife and daughter would share his fate.

* * *

Eda, Lilith, and King were making their way back to the owl house. Eda was telling Lilith one of many stories of her misadventures as a fugitive.

"And so I did what he said," Eda laughed. "You should've seen the look on his face!"

"Wait, so you actually got with his girlfriend?" Lilith asked, shocked.

"Of course I did!" Eda motioned to herself. "Who can resist all this?"

"So, I take it you two dated, for a while," Lilith said.

"Eh, not exactly," Eda said. "We spent the night together and I left her a note."

"Edalyn," Lilith said in a disappointed tone.

"Hey, I've told you about my boyfriends," Eda said, defensively. "As women we should know how bad a woman scorned, is."

"You do realize what you did most likely earned that woman's scorn," Lilith pointed out.

"Yeah, but better then a nasty break up," Eda said. "Plus, it kept her from knowing where I live."

"Why were you so certain you two would have a nasty breakup?" Lilith asked.

"Because that's how all of Eda's relationships end," King answered, bluntly. "We hide out here and have Hooty guard us not just from you, but also her exes."

"Edalyn, why?" Lilith asked. "You used to be so much better at handling relationships when we were in Hexside."

"You know why, Lilith." Eda glared at her.

"Oh, you mean Gw-"

"Don't!" Eda held up her hand. "Please, just don't say her name."

"I'm sorry, Edal-" Lilith stopped talking and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Lilith? You okay?" Eda looked at Lilith in concern.

Lilith dropped the bag carrying her costume and pointed ahead. Eda followed her gaze and saw the owl house, with the door missing.

"Oh no." Eda dropped her bag and ran towards her home. "Hooty! Hooty, are you there!" She called, but received no answer. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no!"

"Eda, what could've-" Lilith was at a loss for words.

"I don't know, someone must've beat Hooty and took him, b-but who?" Eda ran her hands through her hair, breathing heavy.

"Eda, calm down," King said. "We won't get anywhere losing our minds."

"I know, but Hooty is our only line of defense and our only mode of transportation," Eda said, taking King out of his baby carrier so she could look him in the eyes. "Without him we're sitting ducks! My lack of magic is the icing on this lovely cake of bad!"

"Okay, you're right, but we'll get him back," King assured. "Let's just go inside, sit down, and breath."

"Alright…you're right…" Eda walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see someone calm Edalyn down," Lilith said. "How do you do you do it?"

"She's comfortable around me," King said. "I mean, I've spent more time with her then you have."

Lilith winced. "R-Right…of course you have…"

King ran inside and jumped on the couch. Eda's breathing steadied, and she was just staring at the floor in thought.

"So, what should do first?" Lilith sat beside King and Eda on the couch.

"First, we need to think of how to break the news to Luz," Eda said.

As if fate was listening, Eda got a call on her scroll.

"It's Luz…" Edalyn braced herself and picked up. "Hey Kiddo."

"Hi Eda, I was just wondering if I could stay over at Gus'?" Luz asked. "We went there after buying our costumes, but we've spent so long catching up his parents offered to let us stick around."

"Yeah, that's fine." Eda glanced at King and Lilith.

"Thanks!" Luz exclaimed. "Bye Eda, I…uh…I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo." Even in this stressful situation, Eda couldn't help but crack a shaky smile at that. "And Luz…"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful," Eda said.

"I will! Promise!" Luz hung up, leaving Eda to look at her scroll.

"W-Was that wise, Edalyn?" Lilith asked.

"I agree…whoa, that felt weird to say," King noted.

"Let the kid have a couple nights of fun." Eda tossed down her scroll and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "We're all about to get a lot more stressed."

* * *

Luz and the others were on the couch in Gus' living room. Both Luz and Willow were on their scrolls (Eda brought the residents of the owl house disposable ones) with their respective guardians, asking if they could stay the night. Luz was the first to hang up.

"She said yes!" Luz squeed.

"Awesome!" Gus pumped.

"My Dads said yes, too!" Willow put her scroll away.

"Sweet!" Gus looked to Amity and her siblings. "What about you guys?"

"Staying at a friends house?" Amity looked to Edric.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad won't like that," Edric said.

"Especially when they view you as beneath the Blight name," Emira said, bitterly.

"Oh, so I take it you'll guys be heading home?" Luz asked.

"Afraid so." Amity nodded.

"We'll catch up with you guys, tomorrow!" Edric assured to lighten the moon.

"A night of treats and spooks await!" Emira winked at Luz, causing the latter to blush.

"W-Well that sounds so great!" Luz stammered. "I m-mean, you g-guys are always a blast to hang out w-with! Hehe…"

"Welp, we best be going before our lovely parents start calling," Edric said, backing up towards the door and opening it for his siblings.

"See you guys tomorrow night!" Emira walked out the door.

"Bye Luz." Amity gave Luz a warm smile.

"Later Ammy." Luz gave Amity the famous bi-finger guns.

Amity’s face turned crimson, and she ran out of the house covering her face. Edric and Emira exchanged glances before laughing and shutting the door.

"Huh, what was that about?” Luz scratched her chin. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Luz, you’re telling me you have no idea what’s going on with Amity’s current behavior?" Willow asked.

"Nope," Luz answered, still scratching her chin.

Willow just sighed and shook her head. _I did not think Luz was this dense._

* * *

Bloodhound scooped the rest of the family’s ashes into a jar, and placed it on the fire place. He walked towards the window and peered outside. Bloodhound didn’t just pick the house to kill the family, he also did it because the family had a walk in haunted house, the perfect place for an ambush.

"Plenty of places to spring a trap," Bloodhound said to himself. "With no one panicked by the sounds of screaming."


	6. Encounter

"I hope she likes my costume," Amity said, walking to Gus's house with her siblings.

Amity was dressed in her Hecate costume, while Edric and Emira were dressed as an angel and demon, respectively.

"I'm sure she'll love it, mittens," Edric assured.

"Yeah, just don't fall into a blushy mess while we're trick-or-treating," Emira suggested.

"I should say the same to you two, if we bump into Jerbo and Viney at all during tonight," Amity snarked.

"Excuse you, sis," Edric said, offended.

"Yeah, you might act more mature, but we're still your older siblings," Emira said. "We can handle things better then you can."

"Edric! Emira!" A girl called out the two.

Edric and Emira turned to see Jerbo and Viney, dressed as a scarecrow and black cat, respectively. The two walked up to them as Amity stepped back, ready to watch the show the second she noticed her siblings' blushing faces.

"Bye! I mean, H-Hi Viney!" Emira waved, bashfully.

"Hey Jer, you look…" Edrica began. _Handsome? Hot? Stunning?_ "…alright." _No, you stupid idiot!_

"Gee, thanks," Jerbo said.

"You're welcome!" Edric laughed, awkwardly.

"So, Angel and a demon, huh?" Viney scoped the two over. "Cool!"

"Wow really you like it thank you we just kind of picked these outfits out at random because we were mad Amity called out our crushes on you two but it's good if you like them that means we have good taste which makes sense because we're in love with you guys and you guys also have great taste in-" Emira talked a mile a minute.

"Whoa, slow down!" Jerbo rubbed his head. "You're giving me a headache."

"Wait, did you just say you two are in love with us?" Viney asked.

Edric glared at Viney.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Emira scoffed. "No. I didn't say that. Why would I say that? I mean, I totally would say that because you're beautiful, and who wouldn't be in love with you, but me? Nope. Definitely not in love with you."

"Yep! Super not in love with you," Edric said.

Viney and Jerbo both looked at one another.

"Anyway, Barcus is out sick, so we're feeling a bit lonely," Viney explained. "You two want to join us for some trick-or-treating?"

"Us? Oh no!" Emira shook her head.

"We…uh…want to keep mittens company!" Edric reached over and pulled Amity into a hug. "Isn't that right, sis?"

"Actually, since I'm going to be hanging out with Luz and her friends, you guys can go without me," Amity said.

"Amity, don't be **stupid**!" Emira kept her smile, but the malice in her tone was there. "We're going to spend time with you."

"Oh, well, if you guys don't want to hang, that's fine," Viney said, a tad upset.

"WAIT NEVER MIND!" Emira pushed Amity away when she noticed Viney was upset. "We'd love to spend time you!"

"Yeah! No sad! Hate to see that!" Edric agreed.

"Uh…cool," Jerbo said, weirded out.

"Awesome!" Viney took Emira's hand. "Come on!"

Emira just blushed and nodded her head as Viney dragged her off. Edric and Jerbo looked at one another for a few seconds.

"You have a crush on me, don't you?" Jerbo asked.

"What, how did you-"

"Viney's great, but she can be a tad oblivious," Jerbo said. "Me? Not so much."

"Emira is crushing on an oblivious dork? I can relate to that," Amity said.

"So, do you have a crush on me or not?" Jerbo asked.

Edric sighed. "Yeah…"

"Sweet." Jerbo held out his hand.

"Wait, really?" Edric asked.

"Really." Jerbo smiled.

"Best. Halloween. Ever!" Edric took Jerbo's hand and went after Emira and Viney. "Have a good Halloween, Amity!"

"You too!" Amity called, genuinely happy for her brother.

* * *

"If Edric could get lucky, maybe I could, as well," Amity said as she knocked on Gus' front door.

"Hey g-oh, hey Amity!" Luz, dressed in her Azura costume, greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey Luz, Ed and Em went to go trick-or-treating with Viney and Jerbo," Amity explained. "It's just me."

"Oh okay!" Luz stepped aside so Amity could walk in. "How have the delinquent track been, by the way?"

"They've been doing fine, I've been hanging around them a lot more often because-"

"Wait, let me guess, Edric and Emira have a crush on Jerbo and Viney?" Luz guessed.

"Uh…wow…how did-"

"They made it a little obvious, talking about them all the time, practically gushing about their mere existence," Luz said. "I got an eye for this kind of thing."

"Really? You know…I talk about you a lot," Amity said.

"Aww Amity, that's so sweet!" Luz hugged her. "You're such a good friend."

 ** _Friend._** Amity died inside. "Yeah, the best friend."

"Come on, I want you to see Gus and Willow's costumes!" Luz took Amity's hand and lead her up to Gus' bedroom.

When they arrived, Gus was dressed as a penguin, and Willow was dressed as witch. Or the witch stereotype, in those case.

"How do we look?" Gus asked.

"Adorable and Wicked," Amity said.

"Going to take that as a compliment," Willow said.

"It was," Amity assured.

"Now let's grab some pillow cases and get us some candy!" Luz beamed.

* * *

It had been a stressful, anxiety filled night in the owl house. On the bright side, Eda, King, and Lilith had grown to realize just how much they didn't appreciate Hooty. Almost none of them could sleep, and when they did slept in shifts to make sure no one or thing could sneak in and attack. Now, they sat in the living room, the only noise coming from the wind blowing through the empty doorframe.

"Do you think Luz will back, tonight?" King asked.

"I honestly want to hold off telling her about Hooty for as long as possible," Eda said.

"And I honestly still think that’s unwise," Lilith said. "I mean, Luz might be in danger."

"Luz is in good hands," Eda assured, though to herself more then anything. "Remember, I live out of town, and the residents of the Boiling Isles have more then assured their trust. Luz isn’t in danger."

Just then, a rock was thrown through the window. Eda, King and Lilith jumped, then ran outside, only to see nothing.

"What’s that?" Lilith pointed at the rock.

"Uh…it’s a rock," King answered, sarcastically.

"No! There’s something attached to it!" Eda picked up the rock, and took off the note that was tied to it. As she read it, her eyes widened in horror.

"Edalyn?" Lilith stepped towards her sister.

"We need to find Luz. Now."

* * *

"Man, this feels great!" Luz cheered, looking at all the candy she collected. "This feels just like trick-or-treating back home!"

"I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself," Amity said, warmly.

"Yeah, I’m have so much fun!" Luz cheered. "Nothing can make this night better!"

Amity looked back to Gus and Willow, who were following the two closely behind. They were talking about something, and didn’t pay much attention to the two in front of them. This was as private a moment Amity was going to get.

"Hey Luz-" Amity began, but Luz shushed her when she saw a haunted house.

"O. M. G. I love those types of houses!" Luz squeed. "The ones where you have to walk inside to get the candy and someone jumps out and scares you? So great! Let’s go!"

"I…" Amity went to speak, but Luz was already running towards the house. "Alright, you guys coming?"

Willow and Gus looked up, and saw Luz running towards the haunted house.

"Oh! Is that Jones’ place?" Gus asked. "They have the best haunted houses!"

Gus ran ahead of Amity and Willow, Amity sighing.

"Did you tell her how you feel?" Willow asked.

"I tried, but-Wait, how do you know?" Amity asked, shocked.

"Luz might be as dense as a Neutron star, but the people around her are not," Willow snarked. "Gus and I know."

"Of course you do," Amity sighed. "I’m trying."

"I know, but don’t worry about it, now," Willow said. "Let’s just enjoy tonight and we can brainstorm elaborate way for you to confess."

"That…actually sounds really fun," Amity said. "I would love to start hanging out with you again, Willow. I missed what we had so much."

"I did, too.” Willow placed a comforting hand on Amity’s shoulder.

"Whoa!" The two heard Gus shout.

"Hey there, kids," Bloodhound greeted. "Why don’t you, step inside and come get some candy?"

Luz practically ran inside, excited to get jumpscared. Gus didn’t follow, he was too shocked.

"What’s wrong, Gus?" Amity asked.

"That didn’t look like Mr. Jones," Gus said.

"Why?" Amity cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"The Jones’ are Cyclopes," Gus said.

"Oh, maybe it’s just Illusion magic," Willow said.

"I…guess so," Gus said. "It would be new for them, though."

Just then, they heard Luz scream. Not like a startled scream, but a scream of true terror.

"Luz!" Amity ran inside, Gus and Willow following after her.

When they entered the home, they saw Bloodhound carrying an unconscious Luz over his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Amity shouted.

Bloodhound turned to face Amity, Gus, and Willow. "Oh, well isn’t it the youngest of the Blight family! Tell me, Wha are you doing running around with Luz’s loser friends?"

"They're my friends and not losers!" Amity spat. "I’ll ask you again, who are you?"

"Doesn't matter, I got what I want," Bloodhound said, shaking Luz’s unconscious body. "Now I’m smart enough not to to killing the daughter of one of the most wealthy family in the Boiling Isles, so do me a favor and stay out of my way, unless you want to end up as one of my causalities!" He jumped out the back window.

"No you don’t!" Amity shouted, summoning a small abomination. "Abomination! Track!"

The small abomination shot a little part of itself onto Bloodhound as he ran away.

"What was that?" Gus asked.

"Abomination tracking," Willow answered. "An abomination can stick any part of itself to something or someone and it will be drawn to its source, meaning one can follow the abomination to their intended target."

Gus and Amity looked at her.

"I might not have been any good in that class, but I still payed attention," Willow said.

* * *

"Take a seat, kid." Bloodhound tossed Luz onto the table, and cuffed her arms and legs.

Luz stirred just as he finished. "Huh? Where am I?!"

"You're in a very poor situation," Bloodhound said. "You see, I’m being offered a very lovely reward for your head."

"Belos," Luz said.

"I don’t know how a child of all things managed to anger our great emperor, but I must say, it’s impressive," Bloodhound complimented.

"What are you going to do to me?" Luz asked.

"Well, I could just kill you…but…" Bloodhound pulled a sheet off of the cart next to him, revealing rows upon rows of torture devices. "I think I want to have fun with you, first!"

"H-Hey, wait a minute!" Luz squirmed in her chair.

"No worries, this’ll only hurt a lot!" Bloodhound laughed.

Before he could act, a building shaking *BOOM!* and the wall to the room being blown open caused the two to jump. A very, _very_ , **_very_** angry Amity walked into the room, flames in her eyes.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you," Amity said, venomously.

"Wait…what the…how did you-" Bloodhound stepped away from Luz, uncharacteristically frightened, but Amity closed in on him anyway. "Get back!" He pulled out his sword, but Amity burned it into nothing using a fire spell. "Oh no."

* * *

Eda, King, and Lilith returned to the owl house after spending all night looking for Luz. Eda and King were crushed, thinking Luz and Hooty were gone, but thankfully, when they entered, Luz, Amity, Gus, and Willow were on the couch.

"Luz!" King and Eda shouted, running to hug her.

"Whoa, guys! I’m happy to see you, too!" Luz exclaimed.

"Not that, we were giving this." Eda handed Luz the note, it warned that Bloodhound was sent by Belos to kill her and the residents of the owl house.

"Oh, so that’s who that guy was," Luz said.

"What guy?" Eda asked, concerned.

"I was abducted by some sadist, but Amity was my knight in shining armor." Luz smiled at Amity.

"What happened to him?" Eda looked at Amity.

"He won’t be bothering you, I promise that," Amity said.

* * *

Bloodhound laid in a heap on the floor, beaten and burned all across his body.

"Beaten by a teenaged girl…can this night get any worse?" Bloodhound asked himself.

Bloodhound couldn’t move, and could only watch as a group of Emperor's Coven guard walked up to him.

"Bloodhound? You are under arrest for the murder of the Jones family," A EC member said.

"Oh, come on!" Bloodhound said, weakly.

* * *

"Really? You left him for the Emperor’s Coven?" Eda shrugged. "Guess those guys aren’t completely worthless."

"Okay, but seriously, where is Hooty?" Luz asked.

Eda shrunk back at the question, and she showed Luz the other side of the note, that revealed Bloodhound had abducted Hooty and planned on selling him.

"S-Selling him?" Luz looked at Eda, horrified.

"I’m afraid so," Eda said.

"What do we do?!" Luz asked.

"We head to the one place sick enough to engage in slavery," Eda said, darkly. "The Dark Market."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me what you think, please!


End file.
